<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Human to Cat and Back Again by LuckyFireFry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738177">From Human to Cat and Back Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyFireFry/pseuds/LuckyFireFry'>LuckyFireFry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fighting, I combined Supernatural and protective, Near Death Experiences, Peter/Felicia Week, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyFireFry/pseuds/LuckyFireFry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicia encounters Mays not so nice new boyfriend how will she fight him in her eight pound cat body?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Human to Cat and Back Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I missed yesterday of Peter/ Felicia week so I combined yesterdays, Protective, with today's, supernatural. It might be a cliche way but here it is regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felicia was awoken from her slumber by the sound of someone knocking on the door. As she uncurled herself from her spot on the couch May quickly walked by to answer it. She was dressed to the nines, ready for a fancy night out. If she remembered right she had a date tonight with some guy named Rick or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to see them make kissy faces at each other she hopped off the couch. Every step she took towards her water bowl sounded the little bell around her neck. She never thought she’d be wearing a collar, much less one with a bell, but here she was doing just that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got two licks in when Rick's voice got a little louder than she would like. He didn’t sound happy nor did May when she responded to him. With a frown she trotted over to the kitchen entry way to glare at the commotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick was obviously drunk off his ass. He wasn’t even dressed up for the night. He was still in what looked like construction clothes. The only reason the red faced idiot was still standing was the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rick you need to leave.” May sternly told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His rebuttal was slurred and loud, “I’m not leavin’ till...till...I get.. What I want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feilicia did not like the sound of this. She moved to Mays side and gave him a warning growl. She may only be a foot tall but she’d claw his balls off then play with them after. May only glanced at the cat before returning her eyes to the drunk before her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t leave I’m calling the cops.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed, “By the time they get here...I’ll be done ‘n gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he charged forward. Mays tight dress prevented her from moving back far enough to escape his desperate lunge. He managed to tackle her by the ankle. Immediately May started screaming. Rick was moving surprisingly fast for a drunk. He was attempting to move further up her body to remove her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get very far before the eight pounds of pure fury that were currently Feilicia Hardy jumped onto his back. A week's worth of clawing her cardboard hut prepared her for this. She tore into his back as fast as her little paws would let her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rick let out a roar of pain before rolling over to try and crush Felicia. She was too quick though and jumped off just in time. He did accidentally maneuver himself off of May however. She took this chance to get up and run further into the apartment. Rick could barely stand himself up before the sound of her bedroom door slamming was ehard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he took a step forward Felicia was on him again. This time biting into his arm like it was a perfectly cooked steak. His blood tasted disgusting and as he flailed his arm around she prayed he didn’t have anything deadly in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he hit her head on the wall. She saw nothing but stars for a moment as she laid on the ground. Her hearing was ringing so high and loud it was all she was aware of. Until the boot connected with her side. Suddenly she was flying through the air. Her back connected with Peter's door frame. She spun into his room ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fairly certain her spine was broken. If not then the difficulty breathing wasn’t a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she stared up at the ceiling she couldn’t help but wonder if she was really going to die a cat? Never to feel Peter's loving embrace again? Never feel the thrill of jumping off a skyscraper? Never get to eat something other than Kitten Kibbler ever again? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her vision went dark and she guessed that answered that. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Only it didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flung open and she sharply inahiled sweet easily to gulp down air. She immediately sat herself up and was happily surprised to find that she had only two legs. Two very human legs. She patted herself down to find she was human again. Very much human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And very much naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While there was some drunk wannabe rapist trying to kick down the door of one of the sweetest women Felicia had ever known. A drunk wannabe rapist who hadn’t noticed the totally naked woman not five feet from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia scooted back to Peters bed and yanked the blanket off of it. She quickly wrapped it around her body to give herself some modesty. She’d just have to keep the leg kicks down to a minimum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later and one interesting police visit later Felicia was happily sitting at the Parkers kitchen table eating some left over hamburgers. On any other day it probably would have tasted rather bland and sad. On this day it tasted amazing. It wasn’t Kitten Kibble and that’s all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The groan she let out when she sipped her soda was downright filthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>May watched all this go down with a glass of whiskey in her hand. She needed it after her boyfriend tried to do vile things to her, and then was saved by her nephew's girlfriend who turned out to be the cat they had for all of a week. A perfectly good reason to drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter burst in the door he nearly took the hinges off. He rushed over to them both rapidly looking between the two. Felicia just took a bite from her burger and waved. Like she hadn’t been ‘missing’ for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he just sat down in the chair between them. May explained everything while Felicia continued to chow down. As the story went on Peter went from angry, to livid, to furious, to relived, and then stunned. Once it was over he looked at Felicia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t just leave without a note.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were here the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t try to communicate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicia nearly threw her precious soda at him. “I was a cat! I couldn’t pick up a pen and you guys kept your laptops and computers very cat free. I tried my best but could do much. I tried the food but it didn’t work very well.” She took a sip of her soda, “Speaking of, if we ever have cats and you try to feed them Kitten Kibble, I will leave you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter snorted, “I’m just happy you’re both safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” May agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here. Now if you guys don’t mind I’d like to use the bathroom not in a litter box.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>